


吃三文鱼

by bella_10



Category: Horror - Fandom, 恐怖 - Fandom, 猎奇 - Fandom
Genre: Other, Salmon - Freeform, 三文鱼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_10/pseuds/bella_10
Summary: ～慎入～微恐怖！！超短篇
Kudos: 2





	吃三文鱼

「究极短篇」

三文鱼肉多刺少的地方贵

三文鱼刺多肉多的地方便宜

一整条鱼买下来更便宜

那同样的道理

亲，您要不要把这条刚刚死去的xx人整条买下呢？

他的肉很好吃的 肥而不腻 瘦肉也很可以哦～

**Author's Note:**

> 看到那个kudos了吗！！盘它！！无需登录


End file.
